


The game of redemption [ discontinued  ]

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Mind Control, Redemption, Sinners, Sins, realigion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: [ King Dice x Angel! Reader ]The Reader is an angel aimed at saving sinner’s souls from their inauspicious fate.But the Reader will so unlucky to meet the Devil’s right hand man and she will find herself in a lot of trouble…





	1. Trouble

> “ _Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you.”_
> 
> ― **Pulp Fiction, Tarantino.**

 

**  
**

The mass has just been completed and all the crowd of believers were coming out from the Cathedral after they learnt another important Christ’s lesson. The safest place for someone, a home that welcome everybody in need. Not a soul could feel alone or lost until the vigil eye of God contemplated from up above the human’s actions but He was not alone in this mission because there were other mysterious entities that helped Him and He was still One who could not took care of every prayers in the world. His assistants, it was not a mystery or something none could not suppose alone, were angels, so graceful in their white wings and golden aureoles.

They had the duty to accompany and observe the human race, helping the poor and the oppressed, giving assistance to the ones in pain and, most of all, redeeming sinner’s souls.

These angels had the power to change their appearance to communicate with humans and, just like chameleons, they were able to camouflage themselves and be confused for true humans. In this way, they could help people without rousing the slightest suspicion.

Once, their job was easier and the believers were more motivated and numerous than nowadays because another God called Money became the one and only divinity to worship and pray. An instrument of the devil, someone could say or just another step of the human’s evolution. Just as the famous Ludwig Feuerbach’s quote said, “ _It is not as in the Bible, that God created man in his own image. But, on the contrary, man created God in his own image_ ”.

If the men stopped to believe, even God would have vanished into thin air and this period God did not spend happy days and all his angels were over stressed to save lost souls. Where sinners missed, there were some atheists or agnostics to ruin the day with their misbelief.

Modern age, modern mind but the same old job

**

**

**

“The sermon was very interesting today, don’t you think?”, said Beatrice, she was one of those God’s assistants, a novice angel who had so many things to learn but a lot of passion that could bring her so far.

“Yes, nothing new but that’s the job…”, her colleague was a wise but exuberant man who had the assignment to guide Beatrice in her experience, teaching her everything he knew like how to be an efficient Angel, how to recognize sins and, especially, how to control themselves and not to fall in temptation. This for an angel was difficult since they were pure creatures but it was not rare an angel lost the right path, becoming a demon or another monster who persecuted the living and they wandered across the Earth without a purpose.

“Oh, Markus, He could hear you…”, being a novice, she was an indoor girl and she feared a lot His judgment. Markus, being more experienced than her, was less naïve and he was freer than the other angels that could appear so bigoted and frivol sometimes. It could be said, Markus adapted himself to this epoch more than anyone else. Someone could say he was a rebel, an entity who was between an angel and a demon, something so similar to a human and for this reason, he was the one who saved more souls.

“Ah, He has better things to do than hearing me”, said the man with an ironical tone and Beatrice looked at her friend with a perplexed expression.

“Was it some kind of black humour?”, referred to the fact that God had to listen every prayers if he was omniscient but maybe He was not…

“Ah, no… You know it’s against the rules. Anyway, have you programs for today?” asked him, assuming a curious expression and she did not hesitate a moment to answer.

“I have to see and assist my protégé!”, she answered with a tone of voice that showed all her determination because it was an important job. There was a person she had to protect, since she was a guardian angel, not a complete guardian angel because she was training and this was the first human she guarded so she had not to make mistakes.

On the other hand, Markus had so many humans to check since his level was superior but this because of his experience. “Ah, that man is complicated, it seems. You will get used to them, humans are weird, it’s like take care of a little pet, like a dog but humans can do their private affair alone.”, his sense of humour was questionable and Beatrice did not laugh. She donated to him a disapproval look, she sighed.

“No, James is not my pet. He’s just so… Problematic, his life can’t be considerate the most fantastic of the world but…”, thinking about that man was frustrating since it was from months she was working with this person and it seemed he was unable to heal from his issues.

“But…?”, echoed Markus’s voice and for the first time his voice appeared serious.

“But it’s important for my wings, you know…”, a sad look appeared on Beatrice’s face and it was an argument she did not like talking about. It was a shame, something abnormal.

“You mean your non-existent wings?”, obvious, he could not be serious more than a minute and he knew how this argument could trigger Beatrice, he truly did not care to appear insensitive.

Beatrice, for her part, could not tolerate this situation anymore. She was an angel without wings and this made her so weird. She was seen like a freak in other angel’s eyes and it was unfair.

Then, after she gained the calm she needed, she answered, “Yes, and you are not funny. Why don’t you try to understand?”, her expression became duller and if she was not an educated person she would have bit him instantly.

“Ah, don’t be silly! You listen too much other’s opinions, and you should chill out. It’s not a problem if you have no wings, they’ll come. You have to be patient and keep on your job!”, he found interesting the fact that she did not possess wings, this was one of the reasons that brought him to take her like his assistant.

“Ah, I know…It seems impossible and I’m not chosen to be the one who is born with that…”, she shrugged, “And James is too deranged and I don’t think to be able to redeem him…”, in that moment Markus assumed an angrier expression and it was so rare seeing him like this.

“You know you can’t choose or change your protégé, He decided it for you and nobody can rebel against Him! Even if it will take an eternity, you have to redeem James’ soul, that’s all!”, Markus did not scream but his behaviour made her uncomfortable.

“No, but then I’ll never obtain my wings!”, she pushed back, raising her voice despite he was her superior and she was not allowed to answer back.

“This is your problem! You are so obsessed with your wings that you forget your job and James’ needs. It’s egoist! James is not the way to obtain your wings, he’s the person you have to help. If you’d think more about him and less about yourself, maybe there will be some progress!”. Beatrice felt offended and she did not think to be selfish, she wanted to be like the other angels.

“If this is what you think, I’ll go to James, he’s not a pain in the backside like you!”, he puffed and she ran away. Markus hoped his lecture would be useful to her and he felt pity for that poor man who had to deal with this woman. Maybe James would never be redeemed.

**

**

**

The streets were filled with people and Beatrice still felt so angry because of Markus’ words. He lied, she was not selfish and she cared about James the same way she cared about her wings. Helping him would have permitted her to obtain her wings. They were her prizes.

The reason why she could not control that man was because he was sick and his problems were so serious but he still had possibilities to be welcome in Heaven if he stopped with his vices. She did not know how to stop him.

While Beatrice walked, she remained to think about her situation and how was hard being an angel, it was still wonderful but this job required so many responsibilities and maybe she was unable to carry this heavy weight on her shoulders.

Then, she could admit she has become fond to this man, that weird man who was James. He was an apathetic sinner who lost his mind the moment his wife left him and he started drink and ruin himself in desperation and loneliness.

Obvious, James did not know Beatrice was his guardian angel, she was just a friend he met during a Christmas night in the soup kitchen. She already knew everything about James but she had to find a way to meet him. It was not so difficult because James was a friendly person, a little shy and insecure but the two of them became friends and, as the time passed, Beatrice learnt to know him very well. She tried to convert him and for a period it worked and he started to frequent his Parish until his ex-wife came back to take her stuff from his house. Just looking at her made James losing his constancy and he returned to the dark side more depressed than before, ready to sin again.

His sin was one: gambling. This was the reason why his wife left him because he bet all their money in those stupid games until it became an obsession. An illness he was unable to fight back until Beatrice came to help him to come out of that vicious cycle made of corruption.

The angel had no idea how to find him and James did not answer at the telephone so she decided to use her angel power to localize the position of his soul so she followed its traces.

As she walked, she reached a part of the town she was unable to recognize, it seemed the night was fell on the city but it was a few hours for evening so she got worried. Her nose was filled with a rotten smell, the smell of sin and temptation. An intolerable fragrance that made the poor angel vomit. She corked her nose with two hands, keeping walking while the atmosphere became more disturbing and obscure.

The light of his protégé’s soul guided her through the darkness, she knew James was very near but he was not in the place where he should have been, and the idea that he has been captured by some malevolent entities sent a chill through her heart. Her suspects were real because she found herself in the middle of the void. She should have not been here because it was illogical and dangerous.

In front of her vision, there was an enigmatic and occult edifice and the angel knew what it was, the desire of runaway took possession of her heart but she could not leave James alone. In that moment, she realized her mentor Markus was right, she had a lot to learn and she has kept her eyes closed for too long.

Beatrice decided to maintain her human’s appearance so she could pretend to be one of the guests because creatures like her were not welcome in the Devil’s Casino. It seemed a sort of joke and her mentor always recommended her to stay away from demon’s areas because it was unsafe.

Her responsibilities weighed much more and she was going to faint but, even now, she remembered James, her problematic protégé, and she found the strength she needed to enter in that demoniac place, hoping not to be seen by anybody. Her plan was taking James and run away as fast as she could. Then, she started feeling sick because the presence of those demons sucked all her energy.

The Casino was occupied by monsters and sinners. The sinners were humans that lost already their rationality so they did not ask themselves what was happening or where they were since the gambling took possession of their mind and their only aim was winning. They lost their heart and mind.

Most of the monsters that were here once were angels or noble creatures who chosen to join the evil path and they became horrid monsters thirsty for sins and death. Beatrice would have become a demon like them if she would have lost her mind and she was so scared and anxious, she could not permit that.

Her steps were fast and snappy while she reached the James soul’s light and she noticed a particular fact about his soul. Its light was very low; it seemed it was vanishing. She moved faster, starting sweating because her nightmares were about to become reality and if she had lost James’ soul, she would have been blatant!

A terrible scene showed up to her eyes: it was James on the ground, he seemed dead, inert and immobile on the cold ground, and his soul was completely dark. The Devil put his mark there and now James was lost, condemned to the eternal oblivion and it was all her fault.

Without any care, she ignored everything and everyone in the hall, running to him, screaming his name but he was passed out.

**

**

**

“I doubt he’ll wake up, lass…”, said a mysterious voice, it seemed it came from the lascivious obscurity and its only sound made her shiver, so she raised her eyes, holding the lifeless James’ body in her arms. Beatrice recognized that figure but she has never met him in person since she was not allowed to come here and demons were not allowed to meet holy creatures. He was the Devil’s right hand man. Now Beatrice was sure, she was completely blatant!

It was like Dice read her mind and he said, “His soul belongs to the Devil now, maybe you came a little too late to save him…”, his grin became darker and the poor angel was unable to stand up on her feet because her legs were trembling. Every part of her body was immobilized.

“Maybe she should give him the true love’s kiss to wake him up”, screamed a voice coming from the crowd and then all the monsters present here started laughing at her fear.

“Come on, fellas. Don’t be rude with this lady, she’s so lost, can’t you notice it? Are you ok, dear?”, Dice’s tone became almost fatherly but he was bluffing, it was clear.

“Don’t call me dear! What did you do to James?”, she said with anger in her voice and she had to demonstrate she was not afraid and she could dare these monsters.

“Oh, so he was your friend, so… I’m desolated but, as I already told you, his soul’s lost, I don’t like repeating’ myself but, since you’re a stubborn guest, I may do an exception.”, the crowd still laughed at her as if she was a freak in a circus and everybody was mocking at her deformities.

“She smells weird!”, another monster said and Beatrice realized it was so near to her that it was touching her with its nose, and it was disgusting so the girl stood up on her feet, moving away.

Her smell was perfectly identifiable since she was an angel and for demons, their smell was equivalent to rubbish and, after that monster did this observation, others started sniffing her, producing verses of disgust.

“Yes, she’s not like us…”, Dice spoke and the crowd silenced itself like if his word was divine, then he looked through her eyes, reading her like the pages of a book. Despite the anxiety his green pupils gave her, she tried to challenge his glare and she did not want to appear weak.

After a long silence, he said again, “Because she’s an…”, another pause let all the monsters speechless and if they found out her true nature, she was more screwed than before.

“I’m not a demon… I come from the other side…”, she said before Dice could spoke and he found her intervention irritating.

“She smells like a putrid angel. She’s one of those God’s slaves!”, said the same monster of before and this situation became unsustainable and everyone started to take her by the hair, spitting on her face. It was a Calvary and Beatrice kept holding James’ cold body like if it was her last hope. He was her last hope.

“Be calm, please. Ladies should never been treated rudely. Try to act more like gentlemen than trash!”, even this time Dice’s word was sacred and all the demons left her alone.

“What’s your name, lass?”, Dice questioned her, calm. The atmosphere became quitter since all the evil creatures in the hall vanished suddenly and there were only the two of them in this huge room. Was it the same room? Something was wrong… No, everything was wrong!

“Beatrice…”, she ignored his glance because it made her uncomfortable and she looked at her protégé that lay on the floor like a cadaver. The sense of guilt was killing her.

“Oh, what a gracious name, it reminds me something.”, she pretended not to care about his thought and she just wanted to come back home, forgetting this story but Dice seemed interested having a conversation with this particular guest and he exposed his mental note, “Wasn’t Beatrice the famous Dante’s Donna Angelica? Such a bizarre coincidence.”, he held back a chuckle, posing his hand under his chin even if his manners made her angrier and she did not feel so angelic.

“Don’t be mad at me, it was just a curiosity, to break the ice. Then, I’ve never seen an angel without wings. That’s another bizarre thing…”, Beatrice’s eyes went wide and he has really read her like a book and she was shocked, that she stayed silenced for a while that seemed eternal. No, she could not lose her mind or give him any satisfaction so she ignored even this time his consideration.

“Not your business…What do you want? Why did you take his soul?”, and the problem remained and she did not resolve anything yet.

“I’ll be frank, the darkest darkness covered his mind and soul, it was inevitable. You should know better than me, aren’t you?”, he shacked his quadratic head pretending to be sorry for her loss.

Before she could say something, Dice intervened again, “If you were his guardian angel, you should have known already his state of mind was toxic and he desired to die more than anything else.” A sadistic grin appeared on his face and the sensation of having stolen a soul that belonged to a creature of God was too ironic and grand to deny.

“Oh, désolé… You’re not even a true angel, so there’s anything to discuss…”. This was a delicate argument for her and he understood it.

One of the most important rules in war was knowing enemies’ weakness and Dice was an expert in this game and he has not even used one of his tricks to blow her mind.

Seeing the anxiety in her eyes made him alive, but it was not entertain enough. This story had to reach a plot twist before he got bored of it. Better if he did not get bored…

“You tempted him, he was going to heal… You tricked James, it’s all your fault!”, she did not want to listen any excuses and she was so furious that she started screaming. The fact that he remarked her disability made her angrier but it was not right. She was playing his game, but she knew God was on her side and He would have helped her forever.

“Angels are so rude nowadays, I’m not surprised people choose the path of atheism… Anyway, lass. Nobody forced your fella to come here. You couldn’t do anything to save him from the start and you couldn’t save him from himself!”.

Her legs were shaking and Dice was right. She was an incompetent at her job and she did not deserve a mentor like Markus or a Father like God. The last possibility she had to realize her dream, to be recognized as a worthy person, has vanished in front of her eyes and it was all her fault. Dice did his job well, he worked for the Devil, he could not be nice. Keep blaming him was not the solution of the problem, Beatrice should have talked with her protégé instead of thinking of her wings every time.

“There has to be a way…”, her voice was pale, as pale as her skin that seemed the one of a corpse and she felt so useless and empty inside.

Dice, noticing her distress, felt the need to comfort her –even if it was just another manipulation-. “Oh, darling… It’s a shame seeing a lady like you so blue, It’s my job, collecting souls for the Devil. Nothing personal, just don’t cry. “, getting closer to her, he caressed her cheek with a grace that took her unprepared and his smile seemed so gentle, pure and she melted, despite a little and disturbing echo in her mind kept saying not to trust him, he was a manipulator and brain wash was his speciality.

Before she could escape from his enigmatic gaze, Dice spoke, “I like your determination, doll. I want to grant some mercy to you, I’m still a gentleman so…”, he half closed his green eyes, hypnotizing her as if he was the sinful snake who convinced Eve to pick the apple in the Garden of Eden.

“I will give you his soul back if you play a little game with me, just a bet.”, he smirked and Beatrice was unable to answer back for the fear that pulsed in her veins.

“No sins, don’t worry. There will be other times for temptation.”, as his voice became softer and warmer, she lost another beat and the oxygen in this room was almost over.

“What bet…?”, it was something unhealthy, she was sure but if this was the only way to have her friend’s soul back she had to try. For James, Markus, God and for herself.

“Nothing special, doll… You just have to redeem three sinners of mine, it’s your job so it won’t be difficult for a skilled angel like you and you can conquer your wings with ease. God will be so proud of his little lady~”, Beatrice remained incredulous, looking him with scepticism.

“Where’s the trick?”, her voice was hostile and she found her temper again.

“No tricks. If you will be able to guide them to a straight path, I will give you back the soul you lost and you’ll gain three souls more. There are four souls for your pretty face, aren’t you happy?”, his fake innocent tone made her nervous and Beatrice did not want to ask the next question.

“What if I lose…”, and his grin was the scariest thing she has ever seen, and she held back her breath when Dice spoke, “Oh, dear. Glad you ask. If you lose…”, a silence made of agony surrounded her, before he talked again, “You’ll be my little slave. You know, doll… A soul like yours is priceless. A candid angel’s soul”. This affair was unfair and she should have not accepted.

“Who’s those sinners?”, maybe it was better knowing more things possible, if there were some mysterious clauses, she had to know.

“I said, three sinners I know, they are three different guys with serious problematic but until you don’t accept I won’t say anything to my little angel.” his grin went wide and the fact that he was calling her in that way made her disgusted because he was still a demon and it was so immoral and dirty.

“So what do you say? I reassure you, Hell’s not a bad place to live, you’ll get used to it.”, the prizes were so high and she could save four lost souls. It was her mission, her life was based on it and if she had a possibility to help someone else…

“Ok, I’m in…” said the girl with an insecure voice but she could not come back in time and Dice’s smile became bigger if it was possible.

“Good decision, dear~”, he smiled, but she did not share the same smile.

“By the way, lass. Regard those sinners, I don’t want to ruin your fun, giving you all the information about them. Suffice to say, the sins they’re going to commit, or they’ve committed, are mortal and wicked. It’ll break your little heart.”, it seemed he was singing a little song, and he was so intonate that masked that sense of horror his words possessed.

“Actually, we’ve a mad lad who’s gonna do something crazy, not that the second is a nice man, he would kill his gal to have what he wants, who knows if he already did…”. Dice chose for her only the worst human cases of his club of perverts and Beatrice started doubting about her capacities but there was no way to reconsider her decision.

“The third one is my favourite sinner but I’m not going to tell you, it’s a surprise… “, he chuckled.

“A surprise? I have to know all of them…”, the first lies have been said, too naïve to trust him.

“The suspense is a part of the show… People are already betting on you, and it seems all the bets are against you, dear. Show them what you’re made of~”.

Then, as the gentleman he was, he kissed the back of her hand and then screams coming from nowhere invaded the hall and they were so loud and crazy that her mind was going to explode in thousand pieces.

Beatrice ran away as fast as she could, reaching for the exit of this hell, while tears of confusion and desperation fell from her foggy eyes. That echo, the laughs and screams, remained in her mind all the day and night, tormenting her dreams.

A situation she would have never imagined and she felt alone, confused and despaired in this big world of evilness. She was just a mere angel, a dilettante compared to all her colleagues angels that redeemed souls from a longer time than her.

She had to help those misguided lambs because it was her duty and everyone in this world needed a second chance. An opportunity to see the light of sun again, to be free and pure. It was her chance to demonstrate her value, her obedience and respect towards God, his Saviour and Father.

To God have been dedicated her last words, before she went to bed.

 

_Oh, Father. My God._

_Listen to my prayer, bless me with Your assistance and wisdom, and I will be always yours._

_I pray for the salvation of those poor souls who’ve followed the wrong path, but they will find Your light again and will be embraced by Your eternal love. They will find the faith again, and this world will become a better place where every souls will live in peace and harmony. Amen._

 

Then darkness, and her eyes closed while she’s been swallowed by the dream world. Despite her fear, she slept serene like a baby because she found her faith again and no demons would have been able to tempt her again until God was by her side.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve updated the first chapter.  
> I wrote the first chapter of this fanfiction on November 25th 2017, last year and then I abandoned this story because I had no effort, and I didn’t feel encouraged.  
> So many months have passed and now I’m regretting it, so I want to try to keep on writing this story and I hope it can truly interest someone.  
> Actually, it’s also because of my mental lazyness I stopped it despite the fact I had the story in my mind and I know everything about it but I didn’t find the spirit.
> 
> I hope I’ll be able to continue –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: King Dice x Angel! Female! Reader
> 
> Rating: SFW (there will be harsh content in the future) and ANGST.

> _The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose. An evil soul producing holy witness Is like a villain with a smiling cheek, A goodly apple rotten at the heart. O, what a goodly outside falsehood hath!_
> 
> ― **William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice.**

 

No one was able to distinguee dream from reality.

Dreams were just like an alternative reality where people were catapulted without their awareness. Someone was even able to tame dreams, those dreams that were called “lucid dreams”. There, the dreamers could do what they wanted. They could be who they wanted to be without rules or inhibitions because it was their realm. They were God in their dreams.

The reality Beatrice lived last night was so similar to a dream –or she should have said “similar to a nightmare” because it was terrible. She could still perceive the disgusting smell of smoke inside her nostrils. The sinister shadows that danced in the obscurity were the same she found in her own home because even her mind was tricking her and she saw mysterious figures as if someone was hunting her. This was only her imagination. The symptoms of her trauma.

It could be a dream or maybe not. It was still terrible and surreal. As surreal as a surrealist painting. As if she was inside a Salvador Dali’s picture and everything around her was enigmatic and mysterious. Creatures that did not belong to this earth chased after her: they wanted to feed themselves with her succulent flesh, sucking her blood. Their fangs were sharp and craved for her meat. She found herself in the Devil’s home, lost and scared without God, nobody could help her and now she was wondering if all of this was only a terrible nightmare or a cruel and merciless reality. Then, she remembered there was something even worse than this. The bet. That atrocious bet she did with him. A game of madness and immorality. She was forced to accept to save her protégé’s soul. If she wouldn’t have been such an irresponsible angel this would have never happened. Hers the blame. Hers the shame. The price she had to pay would have been very high if she would have lost his game. She would have lost her protégé and her own soul, too. She would have never gained her wings because this was another price. She was an angel without wings. Only three soul separated her from the realisation of her dream. Only three soul to redeem and then she would have been a real angel, gaining the respect she deserved.

Impossible was having a restful sleep after the atrocity she saw. She could not think to have been so stupid and naïve. Her pride blacked out her mind. Only now, she was realizing how she was weak and reckless for trusting the words of that scoundrel.

The first thought that crossed her mind was calling her friend Markus who seemed having the solution at every problem. She grabbed her phone, composing his number. The phone rang three time but nobody answered her call. It seemed the phone line was disturbed and he only things she heard were feeble and disturbing buzzing but she did not understand where they come from.

Maybe it was only an interference and her mind was tricking her.

 

“Help me…”

 

Someone said. A voice in her head, maybe, or maybe it came from the phone but it was not his friend Markus, it was an unnatural voice, she could not identify the owner of it but it was almost a whisper and it was asking for help. Her help.

The girl threw the phone, she was troubled by the event just happened.

Subsequently, the voice returned to speak, but this time it was not only in her head but even in the air she was breathing.

 

"Jamie Owen ..."

 

The same voice pronounced a name unknown to her until the phrases it said became confused and overlapped each other. She covered her ears with her hands, frightened and dazed, tried to ignore that voice but it became louder until those words echoed in her brain. They were as mysterious and supernatural as the darkness of the human soul. In fact, just from the human soul they came because these were the screams of a desperate soul.

The realm of souls was an unconscious world that only the angels like her were able to perceive since it was banned to every other living being. Even demons could perceive it even if demons usually preferred to infect souls with their poisons and the aim of angels was to clean them up.

One of her powers was to feel and understand souls, she could listen to their beats and apprehend their conditions, if they suffered or were satisfied with life.

At times, souls, the spirit of a person, came into conflict with the mind and rationality and therefore Beatrice's task was to help people find the right path and learn how to respect their own life and the world around them.

The soul that was screaming belonged to a boy, he was unaware of the pain that his soul felt and Beatrice was able to perceive his soul sufferance, anxieties and insecurities. The owner of this soul was a boy who had to be saved because he was about to commit one of the most atrocious sins in the world.

She stood up, looking around, she tried to balance despite the pictures of violence that appeared in her brain. She saw death. The unfortunate destiny of that boy and she had to prevent this ominous omen from happening. She had to help him find the right path and serenity.

This moment of trance lasted a few minutes, when the phone rang and the girl jumped from the fright. Her friend Markus was calling her and he was worried that something had happened to her and he even imagined she had some other unpleasant encounters. Actually, she had had an encounter, even if it could not be defined as such, because it was a vision. A request for help.

She needed to talk to him, so she grabbed the phone and she answered with the voice of a person who had already seen a ghost.

"Markus. Thank God, you called me!” The girl shouted, making the friend jump on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, god, Bea! From your screams, I wouldn’t say you're okay!” He said, his voice was confused but amused even if it was not the right time to joke but he was curious to hear Beatrice's explanations.

"Please listen to me. Something absurd happened ... Well, relatively absurd but I am astonished!” She said unable to explain herself.

"I see. Take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me. but let's keep it quiet" Markus said trying to instil courage and even his tone of voice became more serious and he realized that it was a delicate and important matter for Beatrice.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, until the pure air of night filled her lungs and she regained her lost clarity.

"Ok, I'm calm. One thing happened before you called me. It is not the first time that such a thing happens but this time it’s different. The feeling was intensified and, at first, I did not realize that a tormented soul was trying to contact with me.” She explained, without ever taking a breath as if she were afraid of losing the train of her own thoughts.

"Has a soul contacted you? For real?" He said incredulously, he did not understand what she meant because her explanation was too vague.

"I had a vision, even though I did not see anything, it was more a sound experience," she clarified.

"Ah, I see ... What did you hear?" He asked.

"The voice of a boy, he asked for help. Then a name, Jamie Owner, and I think he's the owner of that dark soul.” The only memory of that experience made her blood run cold in her veins.

"Ah, I understand ... But why did it happen? Why did he contact you?” He asked and he was not yet aware of the bet she had made with Dice the day before and explaining this fact, and it was also very relevant and the origin of all her troubles, would have been quite complicated. She winced.

"Ah, it's a long story ... My head hurts..." she said, massaging her painful head.

"Are you hiding me something? I cannot help you if you don’t explain the entire story.” He said sternly but it was late at night and maybe it was better for the two of them to postpone the matter and talk about it the next morning in front of a delicious cup of coffee.

So the two friends said goodbye and went back to sleep, even if Beatrice’s night has not been peaceful, because a thousand questions were tormenting her young existence and she knew that this was only the first of many other troubles.

 

.

.

.

 

“You have to listen the word of God!”

“I always do, dad…”

 

This conversation kept running through his mind, but they were the words that shaped his young life. He did not know anything else but those words, and he always tried to act in the pious and right way not to disappoint his family.

 

“Look at him! Look how he’s ridiculous! Look how hug his stupid Bible” a kid apparently bigger than him said, laughing at him.

“It’s his teddy bear, he never gets separated from it!” another kid told, pushing him and then the huge kid took his Bible from the hands of his owner.

“Hey, give it to me!” the poor boy robbed moaned, trying to take his precious book back but it was impossible because he was pushed away and beat by the other children.

“Is this so precious for you? Why don’t you call Jesus to help you?” said the big kid.

“He’s got more important things to do, he’s busy!”, he answered with bitterness in his voice and maybe even a hint of naivety.

“Busy? Do you want to know the truth? He doesn’t exist. He’s a mere fantasy!” the arrogant guy said, laughing sadistically.

“No, lies! Yours are lies I don’t wanna hear!” he, offended, raised his voice and this made the bullies angrier and then the strongest bully hit him with his own Bible until the poor boy fell to the cold ground.

“That’s what my father says, and he’s always right. You’re a miserable rat, know your place, Jamie, on the bottom with rats and worms…” and the bully launched the Bible on Jami’s feet and this last could not do anything than crying.

“Blasphemy… That’s only a bunch of blasphemy, they’re not right. One day, they’ll burn in hell, I guess…” Jamie said, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and even this day, he did not show up at school.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is ended, and I thank all the persons who have read it~  
> Leave a comment if you want and see you again at the next chapter, byee-!


End file.
